you are my sunshine
by Java60072
Summary: What If Bellamy already had a girlfriend and he is trying to win her back? But Wells stands in his way along with Murphy, And Monty? See what happens. It will be complete until I have the time for it. But for now I have 2 new story's I am working on so this is done for now. sorry to all that liked it.
1. Chapter 1 we made it

Chapter 1

It has been 3 months 2 days 24 hours 86 mins and 45 seconds since I was put in the holding cell. I was in this cell for 2 reasons. 1. I took a blame for a friend that was helping me out. 2. My parents found out that we don't have enough Oxygen for all the people on the Ark. My parents told Clark's family. My parents were floated right in front of me. Why couldn't they just tell Jaha the truth? I hate Clarke she never asked if I was okay or was never there for me. The only person that was there was Wells. Last year her dad was floated when he found out that my parents weren't lying. My name is Sarah Gomez. The only girl that will ever be allowed in and out of this cell. Until now. The door swung open "Prisoner 329 stand up and face the wall." The offer smiled. "Oh look it's Mr. Dumb and Mr. Dumber!" I chuckle. I feel a shot of pain go through my face. He did not just slap me. "What the hell? you can't hit a girl sir It's against the rules." I spit out at him. "The doctor will be here soon sit down okay?" The other guard said. Those two guards names were Josh and Joseph. Joseph was my friend he was there when I needed someone to talk to. I nodd. "Okay fine." I sigh. The doctor comes in and sits right next to me. "So we are going to do my execution right here?" I snap. "Look my dear you are 18 and I know it's hard but I need you to hold out your wrist." I roll my eyes and hold out my wrist. I feel a prickle like I got a shot. I look down to see a bracelet. "What is this?" I ask confused that i'm not dead yet. "It keeps us up to date on your heart beat. Cause you are going to the ground." She claps in joy. "Why are you happy Kids are being sent down there to their death and you're happy?" I snap back at her. "Sarah i'm sorry Clarke hasn't been around you so just try to not kill each other." She responds. "Fine Abby but only if I get to say bye to my grand mama." I say. "Fine but you have 5 mins." Abby tells me depressed. "Oh querida se ha llegado más alto." She tells me. "Yes I know grandmama I have gotten taller than mama." I say with a smile. "But there is something I need to tell you." my smile fades. "ué es chica?" (What is is girl). "I'm going to the ground to see if it is survivable for you to live on." I tell her as I flip my hair out of my face. "Tenga cuidado de mi hijo." (Be careful my child.) "I will grandmama. Adios." I say as she brings me in for a hug. "Adios Sarah." she smiles. "So Clarke never told me your hispanic." Abby says with a smile. "It's because I didn't tell her." I frown. "What does Sarah mean if you don't mind me asking." She smiles. "Princess it means Princess." I am still frowning. We reach the line of people I am still thinking to myself _ Why did I tell Bellamy that I am Hispanic? He knows my weakness now and that is using my family against me. _ Someone taps on my shoulder. "Hey there Princess." A voice says behind me. there is only one person that knows the meaning of my name not counting Abby and that's Wells. "Wells! It's so good to see you what are you doing here?" I ask him with joy. "I heard you were going to go to Earth and I couldn't let you go alone." he smiles. "I have Clarke. I just need to try not to kill her." I chuckle. "Good luck with that." Clarke steps out from behind Wells. I Turn on my heal and keep walking. As we seat Wells sits between me and Clarke. I think that is so I don't try to strangle her on the way down. As we sit I start to fall asleep. "Does this thing have a sleeping gas or somthing?" I yawn asking Wells. "My dad made it for you. He knows that you wouldn't like the rest of the way down. I triggers When you start to freak out." He smiles while I rest my head on his shoulder. "And he made on for this Brat but not me?" Clarke snaps at Wells. "You need to take a chill pill Clarke!" yell from the other side of Wells. Before I can Start to say my next sentence I pass out. I wake up to someone in a guards uniform shaking me awake. "Aww hell I don't need a babysitter." I glare. "Well sorry ." The guard sound familiar like. Bellamy. "No shit Blake I didn't need you to come down here so you can spy on me again lover boy." I snap. "I need to really stop doing that and I came down for my sister." I frowns. I jump out of my seat to find Octavia. I had a question burning in my mind to ask her. "Hey Octavia I have something to ask you." I smile. "What." she looks at me too happy to realize it's me. "Why do you hate my to death?" I ask her frowning. "Oh well lets see.

1. You hurt my brother.

2. You didn't even remember my birthday.

and 3. you Didn't even come Apologize!" She yells. "Okay I have reasons for those. 1. I didn't hurt him he broke my heart. 2. My parents were floated the day of your birthday. And 3. I was put in a cell for being the daughter of the people warning Jaha about it and Taking a blame for a friend for Wells." I Scream. "Wait what is wrong with you?" she looks concerned. "I have a muscle Disorder and it means that i'm weak and I can't do most of the stuff you guys can." I frown. "So you broke Bellamy's heart?" She asked again. "You don't have a boyfriend and I don't anymore Bellamy was sleeping with other girls!" I scream for Bellamy to hear. He turned around to fast to catch his balance. "Okay so if I ask him he will say he did?" she asked me frowning. "I think he might but it's him." I frown as well. "I did but I didn't mean for it to happen if only I could take him back it would make my life." I told her. Okay well that didn't even mover her. She pulled me into a hug. She hands me a water bottle. "Here go explore you need the break." she smiles. I walk around and try to open my bottle but it just won't budge. Someone takes it from my hand. "Hey thats mine give it back." I frown. It's Blake again. "Someone who can't open their own water bottle just sad." He teases me. "Look Blake just because i'm not fully cured doesn't mean you can treat me like you bitch." I snap at him. He pops the lid off and hands the bottle to me. "What ever Angle." He smiles. "Oh and by the way my name is Bellamy not Blake." I roll my eyes. "I'm going for a walk I need away from this camp." I told Bellamy as I turned away on my heel. "I'll come with you. It will let me uh get to know where to uh Hunt." Why does he really want to come with me? "What ever you want leader." I say sarcastically. I walk over and grab a pack, some snacks, and water. Bellamy grabs a pack, water, knife, and a torch. "Ready Angle?" I glare at him. "I am no ones Angle!" I snap. "Okay. Okay." Bellamy says as he holds up his hands. "Lets go I want away from this camp now and away from Clarke." I sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks

Chapter 2

FlashBacks

A/N: I thought you guys wanted to get to know Sarah more so this whole chapter is based on her flashbacks of her family Clarke's family and Bellamy as well as O.

_I sit in my room reading a book that puts me to sleep every night when my father isn't home. The front door slams shut. "Daddy's home daddy's home!" I panic not knowing where to put my book. "You come here now this is for your own good." The old drunk needs to speak now? I flinch as he walks over to me. "I Said Now!" he is now yelling. I get up as I shake with fear I walk over tripping over my own footsteps. Why couldn't my mother be home now why does she need to work late? My dad or the monster takes out his belt and gives me a good 9 lashes across my back. After an hour of hiding the front door opens and my mother walks in she sees me over in the corner crying and runs over and holds me close to her. "Hey, what did he do to you now?" she asks me as she checks my back. I point over to the now bloody belt sitting in the corner. "Go over to O's maybe she can calm you down." my mother gave me a pleading look. I walk over to Octavia's and knock. Bellamy answers the door and looks at me with bags under his eyes. "Oh-uh-if you- I'll just go now." I say as I walk away. "Sarah wait, are you here for O?" he shouts down the hall. "Maybe I am but I don't want to wake her." I whisper. "Don't bother she is wide awake." He runs up to me. "You may want to get that blood stain out of your shirt." he points to the back of my shirts. A shot of pain shoots through my back and I fall to the ground. "O get out here it's Sarah her dad's back again." he yells. "Oh my god Sarah what did he do to you?" she winces. "Lets just say belts and skin don't mix well." I start to cry. Even when I try to be funny it doesn't work out so well. "Bell get her inside and take off her shirt." she tells him. "Hey just because she is my girlfriend doesn't mean I strip her down." he argues. "Bell now if you don't want her to get infected get her in now!" She starts to yell. Bellamy picks me up and carries me to the counter and sets me down on my stomach. He cuts open the back of my shirt revealing the previous hits there is a total of about 25 hits all together. Bellamy's mom runs into the room to see what is the noise is about. "Mom call Abby now." Bellamy tries to keep his voice calm. "It's going to be alright okay just breath." he kisses me on top of my head. Octavia gets some water and pours it on my back. I scream in pain and grip Bellamy's hand. Abby arrived about 15 minutes later and I in and out of sleeping. Abby walks over to me and checks out my wound. "It's going to need more stitches, Sarah why is your father doing this to you?" she asked me thinking I was sleeping. Well I was wide awake when the needle entered my skin. After about 20 minutes of screaming and fighting it was all over. Bellamy carries me over to a bed he had made to put me on when we were done. He lays there next to me and pushes a strand of now black hair from my face. "Hey, If you need somewhere to stay you could stay next door and maybe I could live with you as well." He whispers in my ear. "But my mom what about-" He cut me off. "We will report your dad for abuse and she could take in O and take care of her." He tells me. "You would do that?" I start to fall asleep. "I would do anything for you." His breathing matches mine and we fall asleep in eachothers arms. I wake up the next day not knowing what it had in store for me. I get up and try to find my tank. I found it over by the counter with some serious tares. "Awww you ripped my tank top Bell." I giggle. "Woops, here you can where this." He hands me one of his shirts. I put is on trying not to touch the new scars i'm going to have. A knocks comes from the door. The only person that will come to this place just to find me is my dad. "Bell hide her in your room and stay with her got it?" Bellamy's mom asked him. "Yes mom, This way Sarah come on." He takes my hand and hides me in his room. "Where is she, Where is that little Brat?" My Father of a monster screamed. "She isn't here! She hasn't been here all week!" His mom yells. Glass hits the wall and I start to sob in Bellamy's arms. "To be honest I want to take your deal Bell." I keep sobbing. "If she doesn't come out I will search this house and beat your son and her right here in front of you!" My father yelled. "She's in Bellamy's room." How could she, How could she do this to me? My dad stormed into the room and took my arm and took out the belt again and gave me another 9 good lashes. "Bellamy help!" I scream. "Let her go!" The drunk turned and whipped him in the face. "Dad what the hell!" I ran to Bellamy's side. A knock came from the door. "Open this door now!" It was joseph. "Joseph!" I kept yelling his name. I ran to the door and just got it open before The monster grabbed my leg and pulled me across the room. "Stop please just stop!" I scream. I found a hardback book just 2 inches away from me. I reach for the book and turn and smack him in the face. I crawl away into Bellamy's arms and close my eyes. And that is the last I remember of that day. _


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

Chapter 3

Angel

As we walk around I hear a twig snap. Bellamy jumps and grabs my hand. "Scared oh brave leader?" I tease. "No-I just-I- No." he is softening up. "It's just that I miss you, And holding you close to me." he sighs. "Well maybe you shouldn't of slept with three of my best friends!" I shout taking my hand out of his and storm off. "Sarah Wait!" Bellamy called after me. "No Bellamy, you can't just turn around and tell me that you want me back, this was over from when you first slept with Steph!" I start to feel tears in my eyes. "Look i'm sorry" he steps closer. "No _Bellamy_ i'm done you said this to me last time and I trusted you, and you broke that trust!" I am now crying.

"Sarah please just listen to me, If you listen maybe I didn't want to and your father made me." he shrugged. "What, Wait my papa wouldn't do that." I said confused. "Sarah you 34 lashes from his belt on your back!" he is pointing to my back. "No my papa would never do that to me, It was from a wire on the ship." I try to keep calm. "Would I lie about this, Those marks are perfect from a belt so don't deny it." Is he crying? "Well I guess not, All I remember is falling head first- oh." I said with a frown. "Now do you see, your "Papa" did all of this to you, he never wanted you to be born." he frowns back. "Oh Bell i'm so sorry I didn't-" he crashed his lips to mine.

"Bell you still need to show me that I can trust you." I say as I pull back. "Hmmm, Do I?" he snickers. I know that look anywhere. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Bellamy put me down!" I giggle. "Not until you say please and I get to call you Angel." he chuckles. "OKay, Okay please put me down and you can call me Angel!" I break down into laughter. He puts me down in a spot in the meadow a mile from camp. He lays down next down to me. "I will never let anything happen to you, do you know that?" He asked me. "Hmm, Oh really?" I tease. "Really, if anything happens to you I just lost my whole world." He whispers into my ear. "I love you Bellamy Blake." I whisper back.

I must have fallen asleep because I never heard the respons. I wake up alone in the middle of the forest. "Bellamy where are you?" I call out. I walk around the area to make sure I'm not seeing things and he is here. As I walk around I hear yelling that yell belongs to Wells. I run over and find a bush and duck behind it. is that Bellamy? I jump out of the bush and see Bellamy turn around so fast he almost fell over. "What the hell _ Bellamy_, Why are you doing this to Wells?" I sound pissed from the look in his eyes. "He needs to get that wristband off in order to go back to camp." He frowns. "Are you going to do this to me to, make me take mine off in order to go back to camp?" I yell. "No" his dark brown eyes fill with sorrow I just want to jump in his arms and cuddle him. "Good because the only way the Ark is going to think i'm dead is if I'm dead," I spit out, "Come on Wells lets go." I stomp off.

"Sarah are you sure you know where we are?" Wells asked. "Yes we are at the back entrance of the wall." I roll my eyes. "What the hell is your problem Sarah?" Wells takes my arm. "Wells you love Clarke right, Well it's like sleeping with her then getting up to see her tourchering your best friend." I pull my arm out of his grip. "Sarah I love you and Clarke both the same you are like family to me." he starts to cry. "Oh Wells don't pull that shit with me last time you did that it got Clark's dad floated along with my parents, So play that shit all you want you will just make our lives miserable." I shout. "Then why did you stand up for me back there." I snort. "Because then it was the right thing to do, you weren't a fucking babysitter, and you weren't such a Ass!" it slithers out of my mouth. "Just go off and die Wells I don't need you no one does!" i shout.


	4. Chapter 4 What have I done?

Chapter 4

What have I done?

**A/N: This is going to start out from this middle of the story and then go back from how it happened. thank you and please comment. Criticism is Appreciated. It lets me know how to make it better for my readers. :)**

"Let me go! I didn't do anything I swear!" I scream. "You should have thought of that before you ran off by yourself." that grounder voice sounds like Murphy. A lot has happened. Wells is dead Charlotte is dead and we banned Murphy from camp all in one day. wow. "It was that or Bellamy would kill you!" I scream in pain. Well that didn't work he is still chaining me up to the wall. "Murphy look at me, just look at me." I whisper. I hear footsteps. Bellamy.

As Bellamy turns the corner I pull Murphy into a kiss and keep moving my head towards the chains. Murphy asks permission to meet my tongue with his. Honestly I hate doing this to Bellamy and this is the grossest thing I have ever done. I pull back when the chains come loose from my wrists then I punch Murphy's jaw out of place. I unwrap the chains from me than run to Bellamy who pushes me behind him. "Well-Well look who it is isn't it , Oh and ." I shoot a dirty look at Murphy. "What do you want Murphy." Bellamy's voice is wobbly. Murphy takes me and turns me to face him.

Bellamy growls. "What do you hate that I do this to her, Or this?" He forces me to kiss him and starts to take off my shirt. "Murphy you son of a bitch!" Bellamy starts over to us. "I don't think you want to do that, Unless you want me to slit her throat be my guest." He chuckles.

**2 days earlier…..**

"Clarke are you okay?" I frown. "No Wells is dead and we never got to fix our friendship." she starts to cry again. "Oh my god." I start to tear up. "He said that nobody wanted him here but he didn't say who." Clarke better not be getting any ideas. "Murphy." Awww shit. "Or was it you the look on your face may say it." she spits it out. "First of all ouch second of all Bellamy and I was talking about things that happened between us last night, and you can even ask him." I get in her face. I turn on my heel and walk away. Someone puts their hand over my mouth and drags me behind the drop ship. "Bellamy?" I was really confused. He looks around and then turns his attention back to me. "Meet me in the meadow in five Angel." he smirks.

I walk out of the gate and over to the meadow. There sits Bellamy with some food and a blanket. "Bellamy you didn't-" he puts up his hand. "It was for the love of my life….You." He smiles. He gets up and picks me up. One hand under my knee and the other around my back. He lays me down ten feet away from the food. "What are you doing?" I smile. "You will see, You wanted your Earth sex to be romantic well here you go." He smiles.

I look up at him and bring him into a kiss. He kisses me back he licks under my lip to ask permission to insert. He kisses down my neck then stops. I look confused. He pulls up my shirt then unhooks my bra. He kisses me from chest to the end of my stomach. I let out a little maone I think he didn't hear me or he wasn't paying attention. He slides of his pants then undoes mine. I smile he gets on top of me and inserts his penis. My nails dig into his back. He bites down on my neck after about five minutes. He collapses on top of me.

Wow is it me or is he really built and hot than I remember. "One more round?" he grins. "Hell yeah." He lifts me up and brings me to the tree and inserts again. "Oh Clarke." he moaned. "What the hell Bellamy have you slept with Clarke too," I run and gather my clothes, "Tell me that you haven't been sleeping with Clarke." I scream. "I can't tell you that." he puts his head in his hands. "Huh so this is what I get for trusting you and loving you, I think you just don't care about me anymore Bellamy." I am sobbing.

"What have I done?" I ask him. "You had me you slept with me." He choked. "So you didn't even love me?" I asked. "I do it's just-" I cut him off. "Jódete a Bellamy. ¿Sabes que te amo y dices ser que me amabas? Pero todavía te acuestas con Clarke. No te molestes en venir arrastrándose vuelve a mí." (Well fuck you Bellamy. You know I loved you and you just tell me that you loved me to? But yet you sleep with Clarke! Don't bother come crawling back to me.) "Sarah i'm sorry." he is really crying now. I walk back to camp noticing that I still had tears streaming down my face. "Hey are you okay?" She is concerned? "No first you slept with my boyfriend then you blame Well's death on me then you ask if i'm okay?" I scream. "Look I was drunk and lonely." she added. "Clarke open up your eyes Charlotte is dead because of you, and worst of all you made this Fucking camp into a Hell hole!" I turn and run into Bellamy. I guess he heard the whole thing because he now has guiltiness in his eyes. "I'm going for a walk….Alone." I spit out at the two.

As I walk around I hear a voice that sound like Murphy. "I'm just hallucinating." I tell myself. Someone grabs my leg and I fell face first into the dirt. I went to wipe my nose. My lip and my nose was bleeding. "Man today is just not my day." I say out loud. Someone grabs my legs and drags me through the forest. I scream from the top of my lungs.

-Bellamy's POV-

"Who was that?" some girl from the camp fire called out.

"Did anyone leave the wall?" I called out. "Everyone here but Sarah is here." Finn called out. "Sarah." I whisper. "I need a search party our nurse has gone missing and we need to find her, Finn Jasper, Monty, and Clarke you are coming with me to find her." I told them. "Who do you think took her Bell?" Octavia came running out of her tent. "I don't know….Murphy." Everyone looks at me confused. "He is the only one that wanted to kill her remember because she was with me?" I say as I try to fill their brains again. "Right, maybe there might me dragging marks, Murphy is to weak to carry Sarah." Finn adds. "Lets go." I stomp out of camp to see blood scattered all over a rock. "That's kinda not scary at all." Clarke sarcastically says. "Look, It's a trail and she was being dragged." Monty points out. "Lets keep going then." I try not to freak out.

-Sarah's POV-

"Let me go! I didn't do anything I swear!" I scream. "You should have thought of that before you ran off by yourself." that grounder voice sounds like murphy. A lot has happened. Wells is dead Charlotte is dead and we banned Murphy from camp all in one day. wow. "It was that or Bellamy would kill you!" I scream in pain. Well that didn't work he is still chaining me up to the wall. "Murphy look at me, just look at me." I whisper. I hear footsteps. Bellamy.

As Bellamy turns the corner I pull Murphy into a kiss and keep moving my head towards the chains. Murphy asks permission to meet my tongue with his. Honestly I hate doing this to Bellamy and this is the grossest thing I have ever done. I pull back when the chains come loose from my wrists then I punch Murphy's jaw out of place. I unwrap the chains from me than run to Bellamy who pushes me behind him. "Well-Well look who it is isn't it , Oh and ." I shoot a dirty look at Murphy. "What do you want Murphy." Bellamy's voice is wobbly.

Murphy takes me and turns me to face him.

Bellamy growls. "What do you hate that I do this to her, Or this?" He forces me to kiss him and starts to take off my shirt. "Murphy you son of a bitch!" Bellamy starts over to us. "I don't think you want to do that, Unless you want me to slit her throat be my guest." He chuckles.

"Murphy just let her go and we will do anything you want." Bellamy holds up his hands. "No I want to make you a deal." oh god not this again. "I get to screw your girlfriend or I get to go back to camp with you guys." Murphy smirks. "Can I have a say in this?" I ask. "No" Bellamy growls. "No I want to hear what she has to say." He chuckles. He lets go of me and I pull out my knife from my back pocket. "I say Fuck you!" I stab Murphy in the side and watch him fall. "Let me she that shovel." I say as I catch my breath. Bellamy hands me a shovel. "I will make your death less painful." I knock Murphy out and fall to the ground. I too have been stabbed but the knife is in deeper than the one Murphy has. "Finn Clarke get in here now it's Sarah." tears start to stream down his face. I wipe them away with my hand. "It's okay I love you but I also hope you will be happier without me Bell." I whisper as everything went black.


End file.
